Guardian angel
by Shiro no Bara
Summary: Toshiro and Karin have known each other for many years now. Toshiro always looks out for her but how far will his protectiveness go? So I changed the ratting to M because there is going to be some "Thoughts" and "Intentions" but no "action" so no LEMON. I do not own bleach in any way. Just saying in case I forget to say it in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo all my readers.

Okey so this idea has been bugging me and seeing as I can't use bug spray on my self. I used the next best thing. Fanfiction.

So this is about Toshiro and Karin.

I do not own bleach. Happy? cool.

* * *

Chapter 1

Running through the street, Karin didn't mind if her silk dress was being torn apart or her perfectly made up face was now covered with streaks of mascara. She just wanted to die, wanted to vanish anything just to stop the pain that she was currently feeling. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar gate to her house.

"Karin! I said STOP!" A head snapped up and looked at the now running girl with a male short on her tracks. He saw how the male jerked her back forcefully and slapped her through the face. Anger flared through his eyes but did not move as the girl punched back.

Karin felt the anger and pain in her build to an explosion point as she looked at the man. The man with a broken nose now. The man that cheated on her on her prom night. The man who broke her heart. Giving him one last kick she turned around and rushed in to the house, slamming the door closed.

The man stood up and shouted at the house calling names after Karin. After he was done he turned around, unaware of being followed.

At the man's house he was being babied by some women until the doorbell rang. Opening the door he looked down and came in contact with a fist that sent him reeling to the end of the hallway. Looking up he saw white hair and teal green eyes.

Toshiro was furious. This bastard had slapped Karin. "If you ever lay one hand or finger on Karin again. I will make sure that you will be punished even after death." And with that Toshiro flashed stepped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karin who did this to you?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the now bruised check of his little sister. Ichigo was having a splendid dinner with Rukia until he received a call from Toshiro, telling him to come home now. When Ichigo walked into the house he heard loud sobs of Karin and was met with red puffy eyes and a bruised check.

"Don't worry about it Ichi. I broke his nose, so he is much worse" Karin said still sniffing. She had not even bothered changing and was still in her prom dress.

"Karin? Are you okey?" Karin looked up and saw Toshiro standing there.

"Why the hell did you not beat that guy's ass all the way to Hueco _Mundo_?" Ichigo all but yelled in Toshiro's face. Toshiro looked at Ichigo and only sighed. Karin ran into his arms and began to cry all over again. Hugging her, he let her cry into his shoulder. Toshiro mouthed to Ichigo to meet him downstairs. Reluctantly Ichigo nodded and headed out the room.

"Shhh it's okey Karin. He didn't even deserve you in the first place" Toshiro whispered into her ear, rubbing circles on her back. Looking into her eyes he used his thumb to wipe away a runaway tear. "C'mon now. Dry your eyes" She nodded and stepped away rubbing the tears away.

"Thank you Toshiro." He nodded. "Go and take a shower. You'll feel much better. I'll be waiting downstairs." Nodding, she head towards the bathroom and Toshiro walked to go and talk to Ichigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking silently towards the stairs, Karin heard Toshiro and Ichigo's conversation.

"Thank you for taking care of that scum for me. I'm sorry I was not here" Ichigo said sitting, looking nowhere in particular.

"It's okey Ichigo. You know I always took care of Karin ex-boyfriends" Karin stopped in her tracks. She somehow knew that Toshiro and Ichigo were the main cause for her ex-boyfriends always ending up in the hospital but now she had confirmation. Walking again she started descending the stairs while Toshiro talked. "Karin must just never find out" Toshiro said grimacing on the idea what she would do.

"I already now" The two men heard a voice behind them and stiffen while turning around. "Karin? I….Uh" Ichigo started to stumble but Toshiro just sat there.

"I somehow knew that you two were the main reason why my ex-boyfriends always ended up in hospital and first I was mad but then after that Jim incident I knew you two were my guardian angels." Karin was now standing in front of the two.

"Karin we will always look out for you and your sister" Toshiro said with a smile of relieve. "Yeah but there is no need to worry about Yuzu. O by the way Ichi. Yuzu said she is spending the night at her friend's house" Ichigo knew what that meant and stormed out of the house yelling "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Karin giggled and Toshiro snickered. It felt good to laugh but didn't change the fact that Karin still felt heart broken. Sitting on the couch she buried her head in a throw pillow. Toshiro placed an arm around her shoulder and dragged her towards his chest. After a while Karin calmed down and sat up right. " Sorry Toshiro. I'm a mess."

"No worries. If he ever comes near you again. Just give me or Ichigo a call. We might be friendly enough and let him have a round or two with Kenpachi." Karin burst out laughing at that idea. Toshiro could not help but smile. He liked Karin's laugh.

His phone went off and he began to scowl because it interrupted Karin's laughter. They both knew what it mend and Toshiro saw Karin's eyes sadden again. "You have to go?" she asked. "I'm afraid so Karin but we I will definitely come to your high school graduation" he said with reassuring smile. She nodded and gave him a hug. "Thank you again shorty" He felt a vain pop but let it slide for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months have passed and it was finally time for Karin's and Yuzu's gradation ceremony. Karin looked behind her and saw almost the whole of soul society shinigami population. Apparently when Toshiro received the invitation Matsumoto was so fast out of the office and in the next five minutes everybody, even old man yama, had let Toshiro know that they will be there.

That night after a wonderful party everybody started to leave. Karin walked with Toshiro to get his coat when she was quickly drawn into a hug. "Congrats again Karin. I'm so proud." Toshiro said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Karin stood there shocked and blushing mad. Toshiro smirked and walked over to a very drunk around he asked "See you soon?" and Karin only nodded.

* * *

okey so I think this is a little bit...I don't know...rusty.

But any ways. Tell me what you think.

R and R

Love ya all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all my readers.

Sorry I have not updated seeing as it was Christmas and all.

Thank you for the reviews. I know my grammar needs serious work. I'm working on it though.

So here is Chapter 2. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two years later

Karin and Yuzu was now currently in their second year in university. Yuzu was majoring in home economics and culinary chef. Karin was completing her introduction year in criminology and law. Neither one of the sisters wanted a career in medicine. They shared a two bedroom apartment with an open plan kitchen that led into the seating area that contained three couches, a coffee table and a small television.

Karin had been accepted into the International Intelligence Association and was starting with physical training on campus grounds. Who knew their college aboard such subjects but it was all well, seeing as she was getting paid for it. Yuzu was moving in with her boyfriend, Jinta, in two months and then she had the place on her own.

She laid in her bed. It was winter outside, her hair was wet and clung to her white sleeping top. She was dead tired. Yuzu was in the kitchen preparing for her final exam and played some Christmas songs. 'Just one more Karin. Just one more test tomorrow and you will finally be on vacation' Karin tried to lul herself to sleep. Just as she was in a deep slumber she jerked awake by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Yuzu sang.

"AAAAAH!" Karin jerked up at Yuzu's screams and grabbed her 9mm hand gun under her pillow and rushed out of her room and sprinted towards the front door raising her gun to the figure. Karin felt her breath caught in her throat.

Yuzu hugged a tall figure that stood in the door way. Snow white hair barely reached the shoulders and teal green eyes looked at her.

"Toshiro?" Karin whispered.

"Look Karin. Your boyfriend decided to come and visit" Yuzu said smiling up at Toshiro. Yuzu looked back at Karin and screamed again.

"Would you please stop screaming Yuzu?!" Karin all but pleaded with her hands over her ears. She looked at Yuzu and saw she pointed a finger at her. Karin and Toshiro looked at where Yuzu was pointing and Toshiro felt himself go hot. Karin was only dressed in a white sleeping top that now was almost transparent due to her wet hair and a pair of black lace panties.

Karin paled and looked at Toshiro but his eyes was glued onto her body. "Don't look you pevert!" she screamed and ran back to her room. Toshiro swallowed dryly on the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. "Uh sorry to intrude at such hour" he said at Yuzu but was still looking at the hallway where Karin had disappeared.

"Oh, it's no problem. You know you are welcome any time" She step aside and Toshiro entered. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, thank you Miss Kurosaki" Yuzu giggled. "Make it two Yuzu" Karin said and looked to Toshiro and smiled. "Welcome back" Toshiro nodded and gave her a hug. He had not seen her in two years and she grew into a beautiful woman. Her body had nice curves and her hair was longer. "I'm glad to be back" he whispered into her hair.

"So how long are you staying?" Yuzu asked as soon as they were seated. "I have a months' worth of vacation. So it will be safe to assume I will be here so long. Even though I'm not sure as where I will be staying." Karin and Yuzu looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Toshiro? Ichi's place is just down the road and our father's house only a few miles" Karin stated and Yuzu nodded in reply.

Toshiro scratched the back of his head " Well you see…."

***Flash Back***

**Toshiro walked down the road of the campus grounds in search of one Ichigo Korosaki's apartment. The chilly winter winds played with his now longer white hair. He did not care that it was cold out. He was not called the ice prince for nothing. Finally sensing Ichigo's riatsu he stopped at what looks like a little bachelor's pad that was situated on the ground floor of an apartment building. After knocking what seemed like forever he heard yelling. "I'm coming. Jeez hold your horses will ya?!" **

** Toshiro only rolled his eyes. Ever since he went back to Soul Society two years back, he had asked Ichigo to stay in the world of the living, even if he was now a full pledged Shinigami , to look out for Karin. He did not trust the boys or scumbags according to him that attendant this university. Ichigo agreed with a said "you also stay away from my baby sister"**

**Toshiro looked at an angry but flushed Ichigo that was only clad in some bed sheets. Seeing the white haired captain, Ichigo froze on the spot. "Toshiro, what on earth are you doing here?"**

**Toshiro gave him a once over look. "I am on vacation Kurosaki and was wondering if I could stay here tonight…" Just then Rukia appeared behind Ichigo, also very flushed and froze on the spot seeing Toshiro. "But it seems like you're occupied" Toshiro finished slapping his forehead.**

***End Flash Back***

"And that's when I decided to come here. I would have come here tomorrow but seeing as I do not have a place to stay…." He eyed the couch he was sitting on. "I was wondering if I could crash here for the night and then I can book into a bed and breakfast nearby"

Karin sat there feeling very hot and suddenly very jealous of her older brother. He was doing that with Rukia but he forbade her and her sister of doing it. "But of course you can stay here. Sorry it would be on the couch but I am leaving tomorrow with Jinta after my exam, then you can use my room" Yuzu replied happily. "I'm just wondering why Ichi was dressed in bed sheets" Yuzu mused to herself and Karin face palmed herself. Even though her sister was no longer a virgin, she was still as dense as ever.

"Oh Yuzu, my sweet, sweet, stupid Yuzu" Karin said hugging her sister. "Why am I stupid?" Yuzu asked puzzled. Toshiro saw Karin whispered something in her sister's ear and saw that Yuzu's face becoming bright red. Yuzu ran towards her room covering her ears. Karin only shook her head and Toshiro was once again mesmerized at how her long black hair swayed around her shoulders.

Looking at the clock Karin cracked a yawn. "I'm sorry Toshiro but I have to get some sleep. I also have my last exam tomorrow. Let me get you a pillow and some blankets." Karin disappeared for a few seconds and re-appeared with the contents. "I'm sorry we do not have any sleep wear for you though" Toshiro shook his head. "It's okey Karin. This will do. Thank you" He saw her yawning again and stepped closer giving her a hug. "Go on, sleep. See you tomorrow" He whispered in her hair and gave her a kiss on her head. Blushing madly she turned around and walked to her room. He loved that reaction and laid back on the couch.

After a while, Toshiro heard a rustling in the kitchen. Opening his eyes he saw a very tired Karin with a blue bottle in her hands. He saw her drinking what looked like two white pills and then putting the bottle back after closing it. Turning around he could see dark circles under her eyes and that alone disturbed him to his deepest core.

The next morning Toshiro accompanied the two girls to their exam rooms. He made a mental note to go back to their place and see what type of pills Karin was drinking. After saying good bye and seeing Karin disappeared into the class room. He all but bolted for the apartment. Reaching the kitchen he opened up the cupboard and saw the little blue bottle tucked under some aspirin bottles. Taking the bottle he read the contents.

"_User: Karin Kurosaki_

_Medicine: Sleeping pills for anxiety, sleep deprivation, nightmares, protection._

_Dosage: 400mg_

_Usage: When needed_

_Date: 04/11/2013_

_Clinic: Kiske"_

Toshiro felt mixed emotions. 'What the hell is going on and why the hell is Kiske giving pills to Karin?!' Toshiro screamed in his head. Grabbing his phone he called the said man.

"Hallo?" He heard the sleepy voice.

"Urohara Kiske!" Toshiro growled on the phone.

" aaaah Captian Hist…"

"Why the hell are you giving Karin pills? SLEEPING PILLS FOR THAT MATTER" Toshiro interrupted the said man. It was silence for a moment.

"Captain. How many pills are there left?" Toshiro was angry and wanted to shout but quickly recalled seeing only two pills. "There was only two left. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Toshiro did not like this feeling. Karin was in trouble and no one told him and it was pissing him off to the ends of the earth.

"Two huh? Captain meet me here as soon as you can with Karin. I think we need to talk"

* * *

O good Gandi.

What on earth is up with Karin.

mmmmmm I wonder.

What do you think?

R&R please.

As always

Love ya all


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo all my readers.

Okey so I have thought really hard about this chapter and I think I pretty much nailed it.

I do not own bleach.

BIG SPOILER

* * *

Chapter 3

Karin walked out of her examination room four hours later. She was tired. She saw Toshiro sitting on one of the benches holding two Styrofoam cups.

"How was the test?" Toshiro inquired while handing Karin a Styrofoam cup. Karin gladly accepted feeling the warm radiating through the material. Taking one sip, the sensation of chocolate warmed her body and mind.

"Exhausting and long as hell" Toshiro only snickered. "C'mon. Let's get you back to bed" Toshiro said, placing a protective arm around her, seeing some of the young men looking at Karin with hungry eyes. Glaring at them he held her closer, while starting to walk.

Toshiro had arranged with Kiske that they would meet up the next day, after he had set Karin in bed and made sure that she was in fact sleeping. After he was finished, he had taken place next Karin's bed and watched as she slept.

"Karin?" Yuzu knocked on her sister's door while walking in. Toshiro turned in his chair and placed a finger over his mouth, to show her to be quiet. Walking over to her, he gestured that they should talk outside.

"She is very tired, isn't she?" Yuzu asked. "Yes very tired. Yuzu?... Have you noticed anything strange about Karin?" Yuzu looked puzzled for a moment but then her eyes took on a sad appearance and Toshiro's stomach instantly fell.

"Sometimes I hear her walking around the apartment, murmuring to herself and there has been times where I would wake up, due to her screaming on her sleep and I would instantly know that she was having a bad dream" Yuzu was on the brink of tears. Toshiro nodded and saw Jinta standing at the door.

"I'll look after her Yuzu. You do not have to worry. You guys go and have fun and be careful" Yuzu sniffed but smiled at him and walked with her bag out the door. Toshiro walked back to Karin's bed and thought about what Yuzu had told him. Looking at Karin he traced a hair out of her face. 'What's bothering you my dark angel?'

The next day, they made their way to Uhroharra's shop. Toshiro said that he wanted to buy some sweets, which you could only get there. He had not told her the real reason. Walking into the shop, Kiske greeted them.

"Well, well, well hallo there you two. Are you two being good?" he asked behind his ridiculous fan.

Toshiro only rolled his eyes. Kiske gave Karin one look and became very worried. "Karin, may I please speak to you?" Karin knew what it was about and was glad, because she needed a refill urgently. Nodding she walked with him.

"How are you doing Karin?" Kiske asked while sitting with a cup of tea.

"Not good, Kiske. I'm afraid the dreams have been becoming more frequent and worse" The said man nodded. "Have you told anyone?" he asked but he knew her awnser.

"No and I don't intent to. It's my family and my problem" Karin was still very tired and she did not want to argue with this fan, striped hat idiot. "Karin I think you need to talk to someone about this."

Karin was getting annoyed. "I said, I don't want to!" she all but yelled and in that instant the door slid open and a sword was mere inches away from Kiske's throat. Toshiro's eyes was light in colour and dangerous. "If you so much as put a finger on her, I will kill you" Toshiro hissed. He had heard Karin yelled and felt panic.

Kiske looked only up with a smile and then looked at Karin. "See, there is some people that cares for you. I think you should tell him Karin." Toshiro was confused and looked at Karin. "Karin?" he enquired.

Karin only sat there in shocked. "Karin?" she heard the voice again and saw Toshiro was now sitting next to her. "What's going on? I saw the pills" Karin froze in an instant at his words. She could run away but he was much faster than she.

Sighing she let her head dropped. "Kiske? Could you please tell him? I'm going to take a walk and say hi to my dad" Kiske nodded but Toshiro grabbed her hand as soon as she passed. "Please Toshiro? I'm the one living this. I do not need to hear it and I do not wish to talk about it" She did not look at him but he could see tears running down her face.

After Karin left Toshiro sat there looking intently at the man before him. "Speak" Toshiro said this in the most daring voice he could muster.

"Toshiro? You know that Karin's father is Isshin Kurosaki, right?" Toshiro nodded. Isshin was his former captain. "Do you know about his wife? Misaki?"

"I only know that she was killed by Grand Fisher when they were but children."

Kiske nodded "Yes but do you know about how Misaki and Isshin came together?" Toshiro shook his head.

" You see Toshiro, Misaki was abandoned by her own mother. She was taken in by Ryuken Ishida's mother so that she would be protected as one of the last Quincy and so that one day she would marry Ryuken and keep the Quincy bloodline of Ishida family pure, due to the Quincy being an endangered species. One day she sensed two beings with powerful spiritual pressure and that is when she met Isshin. He was apparently injured and she saved his life by shooting at the hollow. Unfortunately the hollow was too fast for Misaki. She waited till the hollow was close enough to bite her and that's when she shot another arrow and killed the hollow but due to the self-destruction of the hollow, Misaki acquired a hole in her chest. Isshin found out about this and scolded me and Ryuken.

I told them, there was a way to safe her but it was only still a test, being tested in Soul Society self. Isshin agreed to give up being a Shinigami and with that I could fuse the two lives together and stop Misaki into turning. She obviously lost her Quincy powers, which was her downfall when she encountered Grand Fisher."

Toshiro eyes were wide with shock. Why has no one told him this? " Karin only found out a year ago when Ichigo told her and that's when she stared having these dreams."

"What dreams?" Toshiro was no on his last nerve. He was worried for and about Karin. She could be in danger.

"What I have heard so far, I believe that Misaki is either trying to contact her daughter and or Karin has inherited the Quincy power of her mother and she has suppressed this for too long" Toshiro sat there. He didn't know what to think. Karin? Possibly a Quincy. Could he still love her, if it was true?

"What the hell am I think!" he yelled. Kiske raised an eyebrow the Captain's re-action. "You love her, don't you?" Toshiro blushed at this comment but nodded. He did love her. He fell in love with her.

"Then you better tell her this. I think, if anyone can talk sense to her now, It's you"

"ME! Why me?!"

Kiske sighed. "Captian… We need to get Karin to stop supressing her qualities. I believe if we can get her to master this, she would not have these dreams anymore" Toshiro nodded but something else bothered him. "The pill bottle said also for protection. Why is that?"

The said man became very serious. "If the Quincies found out, that she might be one of them. They could use her to take revenge on us."

"What! Karin would never do that" Toshiro felt exhausted. This was too much. "I know and that is one of the reasons she is trying to supress this, Toshiro? She loves you" Toshiro was shocked. He all but bolted out of the room. He had to go and talk to her.

Toshiro saw Karin sitting on the hill, they would usually sit on. "So you know?" she asked not looking up.

"Yeah. Kiske told me everything. Karin?"

"I am not going to do it Toshiro, so you can save your breath" Karin interrupted him.

"Karin, I know why but I tell you it's not a good idea to keep on going like this. We can help you."

"Toshiro I said no and why do you even care?"

Toshiro was taken aback by this. "Excuse me? Karin I…."

Karin was annoyed. "O save it Toshiro. You never cared anyway so do not even bother."

"I never cared?!" Toshiro was now fuming. How dense could this girl be? "Karin I care. I care for you!"

Karin also stood up and started to shout." Don't make me laugh Toshiro. If you cared about me, even a little bit. You would not have stayed away for two fucking years!"

"I had orders Karin. Do you even know how much paper work there was? Or how may new recruits has to be trained? No you have no Idea. If I didn't care, then why did I ask Ichigo, your brother, to stay behind and keep an eye on you?!"

Karin turned her back on him. "Like I said Toshiro. Why do you even care?"

Toshiro grabbed her arm, swung her around, and grabbed the back of her neck. "This is why" he said before crashing his lips to hers. Karin looked at the green eyes of Toshiro as he draw back with a smile. "I did all that because I care, because I love you. Can you at least understand that?" he whispered to her while caressing her face.

Leaning up, she kissed him softly. "I hope you can understand that you are going to go face to face with my brother" she said kissing him again. Encircling his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss. That was her way to say she understood and felt the same way.

* * *

Wow... okey.

SO I thought about their mother, Misaki and no one really has written anything of what Misaki was and how did she and Isshin come together.

I also thought how it will Afect Karin, because she is the oldest twin, she also has some amazing riatsu.

The information I received from Misaki was from Wikipedia. I did not make it up but used that information for my piece. All credit goes to whom ever wrote the onformation about Misaki on Wikipedia.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

R and R please.

As allways. Love ya all.


End file.
